The One
by Tania Hylian
Summary: High school AU. It is said some lives are linked across time. Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages. Destiny. And it keeps calling even if you are a reckless fool who ignores it in the sake of having a perfect life with Hans, the high school heartbreaker, who makes you do awful things like bully Elsa Frost, the ice queen who is, perhaps, your real true love.
1. First day

A/N: This is from Anna's point of view. If you want to read Elsa's too I recomend you to check my other fanfic, "Light in the darkness, warmness in the cold".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First day.<strong>

Hello, my name is Anna and I'm… well I'm just me, I mean I'm clumsy, awkward, desperate to find love and I have a serious lack of social skills, do you wanna know why? Well, let's just say I have overprotective parents. They are good parents, don't get me wrong, but they literally kept me inside the house for about ten years, since I was five and that accident happened… well, you can say it was partially my fault, but hey! I was only a kid and now I'm a full grown woman… almost. However, now I finally convinced them to let me assist to Arendelle High. I'm going to be a junior even if I should have been a sophomore because of the high score I got at the exam.

This is my first time on the outside world and my first time going to a school instead of taking classes in my house so… yeah, I'm very excited, I wanna make so many friends, I wanna meet everyone, but most of all I wanna meet _The One_, do you know what I mean?

Right now I'm arriving to my new school, it so large and crowded and the buildings are very nice, they are white and have columns painted with the colors of Arendelle: purple and green. I descend from the car after saying goodbye to my dad and walk, well, _run_ to the entrance. There are _so many_ people, most of them about my age and I can't help but smile like a fool seeing in front of my eyes all of what I've been dreaming of. I'm so distracted that I don't see where I'm going and suddenly I hit something and fall on my rear.

—Oh! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?

Well, not something, _someone_. I open my eyes and see him, but I think maybe I hit my head and I'm hallucinating, because no one could be this handsome in real life. Seriously, I'm not kidding, he is _gorgeous_. His auburn hair glows with the light of sun, his eyes are a beautiful shade of green, his sideburns suit him perfectly and that charming smile he's giving me is so perfect. I can feel my cheeks getting red as my heart start racing like crazy.

—Y-yes... I mean no… I-I'm OK—I'm barely able to reply.

He gives me his hand to help me up and I accept it, but when I touch him my legs literally become jelly. However, I'm somehow able to keep myself on my feet.

—I'm Hans—he says still holding my hand.—what's your name?

—A-a-a… —I clear my throat trying to speak—Anna, my… my name is Anna.

—Anna… —My name sounds perfect pronounced by his soft voice—it's a beautiful name.

—Thank you.—I blush even more.

—I've never seen you around. Are you new here?

—Y-y-yeah… Actually this is my first time going to a school.

—Really? Were you teach in home?

—Mmmhm, my parents are a little bit overprotective.

—You can say so—he laughs. His laughter is like music to my ears—So Anna, which is your first class?

—I don't know—I open my back pack and get out my schedule—Maths with Mr. Weselton.

—Oh, you mean Weaseltown. He is a very annoying little man, too bad for you.

—Do you know him?

—Yes, he was my teacher the previous year… It didn't end up very well. Whatever, I'll escort you to your class.

—R-really?—he offers me his elbow to hold—Oh! Thank you! You really don't have to do this—I'm already grabbing his arm and smiling like crazy.

—It's a pleasure.

* * *

><p>I had math class with Mr. Weaseltown, who is very funny even if it he doesn't mean it. I think having him as a teacher won't be so bad. Then I had chemistry with teacher Itzma and, seriously, that woman is scary and so old and ugly she looks like a mummy. After that, I had history with Mr. Tatch and that's when I met Rapunzel. She is a very nice girl and I think we could become good friends, we are very similar in many aspects.<p>

After one interminable hour of history I have one free and Rapunzel does too, so we decide to walk around the school. While we're in our way we talk a little about ourselves. She tells me about her adoptive mother, Gothel, and how she was as overprotective as my parents, or perhaps even more, and how she found her real parents with a little help of her boyfriend, Flynn, and now she only sees Gothel once in the week. I, as well, tell her everything about my past… except the accident.

After an amazing hour with Rapunzel I walk her to her class and, when we arrive to her classroom, I see Hans standing by the door.

—Hey, Hans!—I say waving my hand, not noticing the glare Rapunzel is sending to him. When we are close to him I think I should introduce them to each other—Hans, this is my new friend, Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is…

—Hans—She cuts me—I know. Everyone here knows him.

—R-r-really?—I can't help feeling strange. Is he really that popular?

—Of course, he is the heartbreaker of this High School.

—Nonsense—He replies—She is only saying it because I've never put an eye on her before.—He winks at me and I giggle nervously completely forgetting the words of Rapunzel.

—I'm going to my class—She says coldly and then she leans to whisper to my ear—Don't trust him, he is not what he seems.

I don't have time to completely make sense to what she just said because, as she disappear inside the classroom, Hans gets close to me and take me by my waist, which makes my mind get rid of any rational thought.

—So, Anna, What do you have to do right now?

—I-I've got another hour of free time.—I somehow manage to reply.

—Perfect—He says and starts walking taking me with him.

* * *

><p>We arrive to the cafeteria. There are many people sited here and there, most of them just talking, others eating and some (and rare) studying or doing homework. We headed to a table where there are five girls and four boys. All of them seem very well dressed, actually their looks are perfect, from their hair to their shoes, and when they smile it's as if there were sparks surrounding them. I feel so out of place.<p>

—Hey, guys—Hans greets them—I want to introduce you to my new friend, Anna.

—H-hi—I stutter, my voice sounding shy and very soft.

—How cute!—said a brunette dressed with a violet blouse and black leggings—Are you new here?

—Yes, b-but I'm a junior—I state proudly.

—Then welcome to Arendelle High—She says with a big smile—I'm Megara, but most of people know me as Meg, and wonder boy, over there—she points to a muscular copper-haired man—is my boyfriend, Hercules.

—Hi—he says.

Then the girls start greeting me kissing me on my cheek. It feels… different to kiss someone you just met, but I don't mind. It's a good different.

—I'm Aurora—says a blonde girl dressed with a pink summer dress decorated with blue ribbons.

—I'm Snow White, but you can call me Snow—Says a black-haired girl who is chewing gum and is dressed with a dark blue and red blouse and yellow jeans.

—I'm Cinderella, but I'd prefer it if you call me Cindy or Ella—Now a blonde girl wearing a t-shirt and a skirt, both of them blue, speak.

—And I'm Ariel. It's nice to meet you.—Says a redhead dressed with a short green skirt and a violet tank top.

—It's nice to meet you as well—I answer nervously—All of you.

Then I look expectantly to the boys who then start introducing themselves as well while shaking my hand.

—I'm John Smith—Says a blonde guy dressed with jeans and a t-shirt with the flag of U.K. He actually has a British accent.

—I'm Naveen—Speaks a brunette boy who is playing mindlessly an acoustic guitar. He wears a green flannel and jeans.

—I'm Febo—Says a blonde guy with a little beard growing on his chin who is wearing a tight golden shirt which accentuate his muscles and jeans.

I can't help but notice they all are very handsome… but I prefer the girls, they are even more beautiful... wait, what? No, forget it. I-I prefer Hans. Yes. Hans, the hot guy with auburn hair, sideburns and gorgeous eyes. He is perfect to be my true love. I'm not going to see _anyone_ else in that way. Anyone. Not boys and definitely _not_ girls.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Meg point somewhere near the door of the cafeteria and shouts:

—Look! It's the ice queen!

I turn to look where she is pointing and I see a beautiful… no, _gorgeous_… no, there are no words to describe this girl. She has platinum blonde hair that glitters at the light of sun done in a single french braid and with a light blue diadem just above her bangs, the fairest skin I've ever seen, a body so perfect that I couldn't have ever imagined it even in my wildest dreams (Not that I dream about gorgeous girls often), and a pair of eyes whose shade of blue is like seeing directly the clear waters of a fjord. She is dressed with a white shirt, a black tie, a dark blue sweater and black dress pants. Her clothes not really accentuate her good figure, but I'm sure she could be wearing a sack of potatoes and she'd still look astouning.

—That rude heartless girl—Says Snow with a sour tone of voice.

—Yeah, I really hope she at least fail one subject this year—agrees Aurora.

—Come on girl, that wouldn't ever happen—Says Febo—She is the smartest girl in the school.

—Yeah—I say angrily, even if I don't know anything about her—and why do you say such bad things about her, anyway?

—She is cold and rude and mean and an ice queen—answers Hans.—Everyone in this high hates her—he adds as a matter of factly.—You are new here, so I forgive you for standing up for her.

Now I'm confused. Why do they hate her so much? She must have donne something, right? You don't just say bad things about someone if she has never wronged you.

—That reminds me—Say Hans—I have planned a joke for her.

—Oh, what is it about?—Asks Cinderella excitedly.

Hans puts out of his pocket a ball of Brown plasticine. Then he turns to me and gives it to me.

—What?—I ask not really understanding what's going on.

—I want you to daub this on her hair.

—What?!—I exclaim—No, there's no way I'm gonna do it.

—Why not?—asks Naveen surprised.

—Because it's _wrong_. Maybe I never went to school before but I think I can tell when something isn't right.

—I don't see what's wrong with it.—Says Meg.

—She hadn't done anything to me. I have no right to do something so mean to her.

—Well, it's true she hadn't done anything to _you_, but to us, on the other hand...—starts Snow.

—We made a team with her last year—Aurora Said—We were just being nice because we pittied her because she has no friends.

—We were supposed to make the final project together, and we did, but when the teacher told us we've got a 90, she just freaked out and told him we hadn't helped her to do it and that she deserved to get a 100 while we should have an 80.—Continued Ella.

—And you know what's the worst part?—asked Ariel—He obliged! I don't know what she does with the teachers but they all seemed to be hipnotized or something.

—Well...—I say—That wasn't nice from her. You were a team, and if you all worked together you should have had the same grade.

—Exactly!—The four girls exclaimed.

—But... Why don't you do it? Why does it have to be me?

—Because she doesn't know you. She won't mind if you approach her—John answers.

—But what if she gets mad and goes to a teacher and tell him and I'm kicked out?

—Don't worry about it—Hans says—She is called the ice queen because she doesn't have any feelings. For her it is the same if you hug her or hit her, if you tell her something nice or awful things. She'd never react to anything.

—Still, I'm not sure.

—C'mon Anna, it'll be fun—Aurora says.

—You are our friend, right Anna?—Hans asks —Friends do this kind of things for each other. Don't you think that Snow, Cindy, Aurora and Ariel deserve revange?

I'm confused. I don't know what to do. On one side, I know revange isn't right, and this could cause me serious problems, besides I really don't want to wrong her. On the other, I don't know the first thing about relations between friends, and they say it's the right thing to do, and I don't want them to think I don't want to be their friend because I really do. Besides it was Hans' idea, and I really want to do anything for him. And he said she won't mind, so it isn't really wrong if it doesn't upset her. Right?

—Fine. I'll do it for you.—I finally say.

—Thanks Anna. We'll be in doubt with you.—says Snow.

They all agree and cheer me up. Hans place a kiss on my cheek, that makes turn the same shade as a tomato. Then he whispers to my ear.

—Good luck.

With a foolish smile on my face I start walking towards the gorgeous girl, ball of plasticine on my pocket.

* * *

><p><em>OK, this is going to be difficult.<em>

I'm not good with human interactions, so I don't know how I'm going to do the task entrusted to me. Should I talk to her first? Or should I just daub it on her hair and run? Maybe it would be less rude if speak to her first… or would it be worst? Maybe if she thinks I'm trying to make friends with her and then I disappoint her, she'll be very sad… but Hans said she has no feelings… but what if it isn't true? Of course it's true, Hans said it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I crash with the table where she is sited at.

—Sorry! Sorry, sorry—I frenetically apologize to her—I just wasn't looking were I was going and…—I look into her eyes, gazing up at me.

_Wow. They're even more beautiful in a short distance._

I wait to her to say something, but she just keeps looking at me with a neutral expression.

—OK... Uh... Can... Can I sit here?—I ask tentatively.

She nods once and turns her attention to the book she was reading. I pull out the chair and sit on it. Then we're envolved by an awkward silence and I start nervously playing with my braids. Several minutes (or seconds?) pass and I'm still stuck in the most unpleasurable quietness I've ever been. She is not even looking at me and I don't dare look her eaither. Finally I decide to say something.

—So... uh… Hi.

Seconds pass and she doesn't say anything so I turn my gaze out of her again, feeling a little hurt.

—Hi—She suddenly answers without getting her eyes off of that book.

—H-hi me?—I stutter not expecting her to talk. She nods.—Oh!... uhm… Hi.

—You have already said that.—She answers.

_Oh my god, her voice is so soft and perfect, though a little bit cold. Well, _a lot_ cold actually._

—H-have I?—I ask dumbly.

—Do you have some memory issues?—She asks annoyed. That makes me feel uncomfortable, it's as if she thinks I'm stupid or something.

—Well, excuse me, miss I'm-the-smartest-girl-in-the-school, but not everyone can be Einstein.—I answer in a sour tone of voice.

—I can see that.

—Excuse me? What do you mean with it?

—I mean there are lots of stupid and reckless adolescents in this High School.

—Including me?—Now I'm mad. Who does she thinks she is?

—Maybe.

_Well, at least she didn't say yes. But what about her neutral expression an her cold voice? And that superiority air surrounding her? Does she descends from royalty or something? I'm so done speaking with her._

Boiling in barely contained rage I push my chair back and prepare to leave, but then I see Hans from his table staring at me, together with all his friends. _My_ friends as well now. I can't disappoint them. Also now I really want to teach her a lesson. Let's take this task seriously.

—You know?—I say more calmly, containing my anger—I was thinking about just going away since I'm obviously upsetting you, but I felt sorry for seeing you here so lonely.

—I don't need your pity.

—I know, you're independent, I get it. But I also clearly see you can't interact with humans properly and I want to help you. Can we at least be friends?

_At_ least_?! What else do you want Anna?! A girlfriend, perhaps?! Pay attention to what you're saying!_

—N-not at least be friends, more like just be friends, like not being lovers or girlfriends or anything else. J-just friends—I frenetically try to correct y my previous words.

I see her sigh in resignation. Then she turns her beautiful eyes to me and answers, again with her unexpressive voice.

—Fine. I think it can't hurt.

She gave me a side smile that almost seems genuine, but her cold mask promptly returns. However, this gives my hopes up. Maybe it won't be so difficult after all.

—Anna—I say extending my arm so she can take my hand.

—Elsa—She answers shaking my hand.

_Her hand feels so soft on mine, though a little bit cold, I wonder how would this hand feel like in my… what, what? Stop that track of thoughts already, are you a pervert old man or something? _

—I like your name. It's beautiful, just as the rest of you.—I actually mean it.

—Thanks, you are beautiful as well.

The way she says it sounds as a phrase she'd memorized and she is saying it because it's the 'polite' thing. However, the way she is fidgeting anxiously with her hands says otherwise. I don't pay mind to it, I'm just thinking about the plan right now.

—I… will… continue reading—She says uncertainly, seeming almost nervous—I-Is that OK?

_OK? It's perfect for my plan!_

—Yeah, sure, do what you want.—I answer taking care that my voice doesn't sound strange, so I don't reveal my intentions.

She starts reading again while I think on manner of getting her hair down. That way it would be easier for me to daub the plasticine.

—You know? You have very beautiful hair. I hadn't seen a color like this before.

—Y-yes—She says so quietly I almost can't hear it.—It-it's a family thing.

—Where are you from?—I ask with genuine interest. To have blonde hair of _this_ shade isn't common around here.

—Norway—She answers.

_Well that kinda explains her fair constitution and her crystalline blue eyes._

—You know? I think a pretty hair like this would look even better down.—I expected her to rapidly undo her braid at my compliment make, but she just shakes her head.

—I prefer it braided.—I sigh. Now what?

—Could you at least let me unbraid your hair for a moment? Just to see how it looks like. Then I'll let it just as it was. Please?—I make a pout and pleading eyes just the moment she turns to look at me. I see her cheeks blushing but I don't think about it.

She sighs.

—Fine, just promise me you'll let it at the same state it is now.

—Anna's word—I say raising my right hand to make the oath.

I cautiously take her long braid and I can't help to get amazed by the softness of her hair. It's like touching silk. It's a shame I have to cover it with plasticine. Well… everything for Hans' love and his friends' friendship. I take off the blue hair band and I feel really strange, it's as if I were undressing her or something, though I bet that sensation is even better… Wait, get a grip Anna! Focus on what you're doing and the reason why you're doing it: the most handsome guy in the Earth.

I run my fingers through her strands, carefully untangling them, marveling with the thinness and healthiness of her hairs, admiring the way they fall over her shoulders making her look even more beautiful, if that is even humanly possible. Maybe she is a Greek goddess? The thought isn't as crazy as it sounds when you see her by yourself, even Aphrodite would be jealous.

I continue stroking her hair for several minutes, just contemplating it, as someone would admire an art work. It's as if I'm in some kind of trance. However, every good moment has to come to an end. I suddenly see Hans and his friends in the distance pointing to her hair, making signals with their hands to indicate me to put the plasticine on it already. I frown. I don't wanna do it. Deep inside I know it's wrong, but I'm in the point of no return, if I don't do it they'll never accept me, they'll believe that I preferred her instead of them, so I extract the brown ball from my pocket.

I take a little bit of the dough with my left hand and start kneading it, to make it more malleable. Then I put some of it in the fingers of my right hand and continue stroking her hair, making the plasticine stick to the platinum blonde locks, covering their beauty. It's as if someone had put a black fabric above a lantern in a dark room, suddenly nothing looks as before, as if it's pulchritude had been reflecting on all the other things in that cafeteria, given them some of it's light.

I continue daubing it, even if my heart is telling me not to do it, hurting a little with each brown spot on the perfection my hands are holding. I'm ignoring my feelings because my mind tells me that I need to do it if I want to be popular, if I want to have friends and a handsome boyfriend, if I want my life to be perfect.

Finally after several minutes doing it and feeling butterflies on my stomach, hoping she won't notice what I'm doing, I finish putting the plasticine all over her hair. I stop a moment to admire my job.

What once was fair and flawless now is covered with a brown dough that doesn't does it any favor. What was once pleasurable to be seen now is just ridiculous. The dark color seems so out of place, I bet from the distant it actually looks like mud. I can't be happy seeing it, this is not what I wanted. This is _bad_. I shouldn't have done it.

Suddenly I see Hans and his friends taking photos with their cell phones and laughing like crazies, they're making fun of her, it's actually kinda cruel. Elsa just keeps reading her book, oblivious of what's happening, still thinking I have good intentions. This is so, so, so wrong.

I quickly start removing the offensive plasticine, taking care of cleaning her hair as much as I can, hoping no spots remain on it. I soon enough discover it's easier to put it in than to take it off. I'm stuck several minutes on the demanding and complicated task till I can't clean the locks more than that, then I braid it again tying it with the hair band.

_Finished! Well, it's not perfect. It still is a little bit stained here and there, but it's better than it was before, and hopefully she didn't even notice what happened. Maybe she is an ice queen after all._

—Are you done playing with my hair?—She asks. I can't quite tell what's different with her voice, but it sounds strange compared with our chatting moments ago.

—I wasn't playing, I was just admiring it.—I answer trying not to sound too nervous.

—Well, then I should get going to my class. Goodbye Anna.—She grabs her book, places it inside her back pack, stands up and walk away, all of this without looking at me one single time and suddenly I feel as if something inside me had suddenly broken, but I can't really tell what.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? tell me what you think with a review :)


	2. Guilt

**Chapter 2: Regret.**

—_Anna! Hey Anna!—I hear Hans' voice calling my name. I can tell he is approaching to me, but I don't turn, I just keep staring at the place where I last saw Elsa, feeling something strange inside me, but I really can't tell what is this new and unpleasant sensation.—Anna—He says grabbing my shoulder. This time I turn to see him. He is showing that ravishing smile._

God, he is handsome, but Elsa's beauty is so much more astounding… or was, before I screw it up… no, wait, even with her hair full of plasticine Elsa was still gorgeous_._

—_Anna why didn't you answer me?—He asks pulling me out of my thoughts about that platinum blonde girl._

—_Sorry—I say—I was just thinking._

—_Whatever, I just wanted to say you were incredible, seriously, the way you gained her trust and actually managed not to let her notice what you were doing… wow, I'd never seen something like that. You're talented._

—_Yes, that's true—Say various female excited voices behind him. I didn't noticed when the rest of his friends arrived to where I am._

—_I… I'd prefer if we don't talk about it—I say. I don't want to remember__ it,__ but I don't know why._

—_C'mon don't be so modest—Says Snow—What you did was amazing, many others would have declined or failed, but you… that's what a real friend does.—Her voice sounds touched by my actions._

_I feel rare. I know I should be happy. I have now the best friends I could've wished for. They seem to be taken from a High School movie, and they want to accept me! They want me to be part of their group! They're complimenting me! Hans is complimenting me! _Hans_, the best boyfriend option in probably this whole town, but there's still this sensation inside of me, like the one I__ used to__ feel when I did some mischief in my years of childhood and I got caught, but it's way much worse. I decide it's better to say goodbye to them and think about it calmly, but before I can do it Meg takes out his cell phone and shows me the picture on it saying:_

—_Look how ridiculous she looked. Ha. She's such a looser._

_What I see in the screen makes me feel even worse. She is there, without doing anything, her expressionless face showing, while I'm sitting at her side, daubing the plasticine. There's nothing strange on it, except my face. I couldn't recognize me, I had never seen myself like this before. I'm wicked. There's no other way to describe it. This photo is from the time I was just starting to daub it, so I still wasn't feeling that bad __because of__ my actions._

_The next picture is one of Elsa, with her hair already braided, and me hiding the plasticine on my pocket, a grin of satisfaction painted in my face. This if from the time I finished, when I was thinking she hadn't noticed what I had done and I was feeling proud of my accomplishment._

_Do you know what's the worst part of all? They're laughing while Meg shows the photos. They're laughing as if it was something funny. Maybe it is, but I just can't laugh. I can't._

—_I-I should go—I say. I have to go before they see how I feel about this. _

—_What?—Hans says really confused—Don't tell me you're regretting what you did.—His tone makes it clear that, if my answer is affirmative, there will be bad consequences. I look to the others and they eyes are telling the same._

—_N-no, of course not—I say—It's just that I've never done something like that before, and I'm not sure if it was good or not._

—_Oh, Anna.—Says __Meg__ as if pitying me—You're just a little new mind, ready to be immersed into the real world, but don't worry, we'll led you to the right path._

—_R-really?_

—_Do you trust us?_

_It's impossible to answer with a "No" with all of them expecting for a positive answer, besides I do trust them, they are my friends after all now. They would never do something bad to me, right?_

—_Yes, of course I trust you.—I say with conviction._

—_Then let us show you how does the word works around here.—Hans says with a seductive voice._

—_It's not quite as they told you on the movies.—Says Snow._

—_Indeed—Continues Hans—This isn't a matter of good versus evil, it's about winners—He says pointing to himself and the others—and losers—he grabs his phone and shows me another picture of Elsa with daubed hair.—Both groups are sworn enemies, and you can't be part of one if you defend someone of the other team, do you understand?—I nod.—Good, then decide, which team do you want to be part off? Winners or losers? _

* * *

><p>I am walking to my first class thinking about the question Hans asked me yesterday. I didn't <em>really<em> said something, but after that I started laughing about how ridiculous Elsa was, afraid to end up like her if I refused to do what they wanted from me. I think that, even if I didn't voice it, I've already chosen my side. After all, who could ever want to be a loser, right?

I get to my math class on retard, because I woke up fifteen minutes later than what I should have (and yes, maths is always my first class in the mornings, I know, not the best to start the day). I sit there the whole hour doing some exercises Mr. Weselton had written on the chalkboard, fortunately it prevents my mind of wondering too much about what happened yesterday and I'm able to finish them just before the hour ends.

Then, while I'm heading to my next class, someone pucks my shoulder and I turn to find it's Rapunzel. I smile widely, glad to see her, and say hello. She kiss me on the cheek saying hi too, then she speaks:

—So, what did you do with heartbreaker-Hans yesterday after I left you with him?

I frown at the nickname, but I decide to ignore it for now, then I answer:

—Nothing important, he just introduced me to his friends and we talked a little.

—Really? Just that?

The gaze she gives me make me wonder if she knows something I'm not aware of. Then I remember about Elsa and the plasticine. Could she be referring to that? Should I tell her? She won't be upset, will she? Hans' friends said what I'd done was very impressive and that I should be proud of it, but the truth is I still don't know if it was good or not, so…

—Y-yes, just that.

—You know you're a terrible liar, right?—She says raising one eyebrow.

—Fine—I sigh—I may have done something to the Ice Queen.

—So it was you?!—She screams surprised.

—…yes?—I say touching the back of my neck. I don't know why but her reaction makes me feel somehow ashamed.

—B-but why?

—The girls said they wanted revenge for something Elsa had done to them, and Hans wanted to make a joke to her, and they chose me because she didn't know me and she would let me approach her.

—You're aware they only used you to hurt her, right?—She says it as if it were obvious.

—No, they didn't. They said it was what friends do to each other.—I feel the urge to defend my friends.

—Hurt someone who hadn't done anything to you?

—Yes!… No!…she… well, she didn't do anything to _me_, but to them.—I see her opening her mouth to say something else, but I interrupt her before she can do it.—Look, if it serves, I wasn't really planning to do it when I accept it. I was going to talk to the girl and see if she really deserved it.

—And you decided she did.—Her expression is making me uncomfortable, it's like the one my mom has when I do something stupid.

—Well, yes! She was so damn rude…

—Did she say something awful to you?

—N-no, not really, but…

—Did she do something, then?

—No, but that's the problem! She just sat there giving me short answers and not even looking at me. Don't tell me that wasn't rude.

—You don't know why she did it. What if she has a reason? She's been that way ever since she get into this High three years ago, true, that's why she is known as the ice queen, but I've seen with my own eyes that, the more they bully her, the colder she becomes. What if they forced her to be this way?

I bite my lip, could it be true? Could she have a reason to be so antisocial?

—Well… —I say—maybe it's because she is from Norway and she feels strange being in a foreign country.

—What? She is from Norway?—She asks surprised.

—Didn't you know it?

—Of course not. She just talks when it's strictly necessary and only about school stuff.—This wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

I feel bad, really bad. She trusted me enough to somehow interact with me, and I just took advantage of that trust. Isn't that evil? Am I evil because of what I did? I feel uncomfortable, and I don't wanna feel like that, it isn't pleasant. I have to change the topic quickly.

—How did you find out about the plasticine anyways?—I ask.

—Facebook—She states, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and showing me a picture of Elsa with her hair daubed, one of those Meg took.

—I see—I say.

Rapunzel is going to put it on her pocket again when she sees something more on the screen and frowns. Then she makes a motion to me to get close to her, so we can both see what's on the screen. It is a video, apparently published by Hans.

It starts playing. There is Elsa, standing in front of Snow, Aurora, Cinderella and Ariel, they are talking, Elsa with the same expressionless face as yesterday, however, it seems a cordial chat somehow. My four friends are smiling at her.

_Weird. I thought they didn't speak to her. I thought they hated her._

Then, for some strange reason, Cinderella points to the ground, while the smiles of the other three grow excitedly. In that moment John and Febo arrive and stand behind Elsa, John putting a finger on his lips to indicate silence to the giggling girls in front of Elsa. Elsa, oblivious to this, rises her hand, then her index finger and then the middle one, as if counting, however, while she does that, the boys grab her arms and shoulders, effectively immobilizing her. I let out a gasp. What are they doing?

I see her turning her head to see her captors and screaming, her calm face turning for a second into an angry one just to return to its original state one moment latter. This obviously captures the attention of many students and promptly there's a crowd watching, but no one is doing anything to stop them. John and Febo exchange some words with the girls and then force Elsa to her knees. In that moment I wish to get into that video and help her, seeing how desperate her expression seems for one second, but unfortunately I can't, and I'm sure this happened at least an hour ago, so there's nothing I can do.

_Why are they doing this to her? This is cruel and demeaning. I thought they were good guys. _

I continue watching. Now I see them pushing her to the ground till her face touches Snow's shoe. The sight is horrible and disturbing, but it doesn't end here. Not satisfied with what they have already done, John pull her bangs to make her to move her head backwards, just to press it again on Snow's shoe, this time making her lips touch it. I feel rage burning inside of me at every second, I've never liked it when people abuse of others who are weaker, and for no other reason that have fun at their expense. I don't even wait till the end of the video, I run searching for my "friends", not hearing Rapunzel shouting after me.

I search in every classroom, since I supose they are in class, but they are no where to be seen and I decide to search for them at the school yard.

I find Snow and Ariel there, sitting on a ping-pong table, laughing about something. They notice me and wave at me, but I don't wave back, I just keep walking with a determined step and when I'm in front of them I say, almost screaming:

—Why did you do it?!

—Do what?—Asks Snow so innocently that, if it wasn't because I saw the video I would've thought she really had no idea of what I was talking about.

—You know what I mean. What you did to Elsa.

—Oh… that—She says and then laughs—I thought you were talking about something bad.

_Something bad? Something _bad_?! How what they did to Elsa wasn't bad?_

—What you did was wrong—I state—You're cruel.—I then turn to Ariel—All of you.

—Excuse me?—Says Ariel, offended—Look, you piece of… —She was going to say something more, but a glare from Snow made her mouth shut.

—If you think _we_ are cruel, then what are _you_?—Says Snow.

—Wh-what?—I don't understand what she means with it.

—You made something awful to a girl you didn't even know, a girl who hadn't done anything to you, and yet you say _we_ are the cruel ones.

_She is right. At least they had reasons to treat her like that. She had done something to them. What I did yesterday, on the other hand… I didn't have a reason, except…_

—I did that for you, to gain your friendship. You can't blame me for that.

—Yes, we can't blame you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a bad person now, Anna.

I frown. I've always considered myself as a good person, but what I did yesterday was pretty bad, and I knew it, and it actually scares me that I agreed to do it so easily and that at the end of the day I actually enjoyed it somehow, I enjoyed the approval that came with it, and deeply inside I know that, if time could be reversed, I would still make the same decision.

_She is right. I am a bad person._

—So don't think you can come and scold us for our actions—continues Snow—, because yours are worst.

_Maybe I'm bad, but they're bad too._

—Fine, you're right—I admit—I'm not a good person—She smiles at it—but you aren't one either—Her smile fades—And I don't like it. Promise me you will not do anything bad to Elsa, or anyone, again.

She frowns, but still answers:

—Fine, I won't do anything bad to anyone again—She smirks mischievously—… unless they deserve it, of course.

This isn't what I wanted to hear, but I think it's as good as it can get, so I nod.

—Fine, but only if they _really_ deserve it.—I say and then I turn to Ariel and stare at her expectantly.

—What?—She asks.

—Promise it too—I say.

—But I'm the best person in the whole world.—She says angrily, but Snow elbows her and she sighs.—Fine, I promise I'll never hurt someone on propose.

—Good—I say, smiling, feeling almost like a hero.—I promise it too. From now on I'll be good.

—Oh, Anna—Says Snow with a tone of voice I can't really identify, it sounds like an understanding tone, but also as if she were pitying me somehow… but that doesn't make sense, why would she pity me?—You're so innocent and tender.

—Yeah—Ariel says, half-laughing—It's almost a shame.

—What's a shame?—I ask.

—Nothing—Snow says quickly, elbowing Ariel again to shut her up.

—Ooookey—I say confused—I think I should go to my class, then. Goodbye.

—Goodbye Anna—They both say at the same time. Then they kiss me on the cheek and I leave to my class.

* * *

><p>It turned out that my teacher didn't allow me to come into the classroom. Who could've know that there was a time limit to arrive to the class? I didn't, that's for sure. Well, from now on I'll be careful to always arrive at time. Meanwhile, in the time I had left until my next class, I went to the grocery shop that was at the school and bought a cookies &amp; cream Hersey's chocolate, my favorite. Why? Well, it wasn't for me, but for Elsa, to compensate what they did to her today and what I did yesterday, like an apology. I hope it'll make her feel better and that also will alleviate the guilt that I've been carrying.<p>

Some classes pass and I don't see Elsa, not even when I go to my locker to retrieve my books after every class. When I arrive to English, the last hour of school for today, I almost don't have any hope of seeing her. It's a shame, I really wanted to see her again, partially because I wanted to give her the chocolate and partially because I wanted to make sure I didn't just imagined those blue eyes, rosy lips, platinum blonde her and perfect curves that could drove anyone crazy.

I enter to the classroom and see Meg and Ariel waving at me, smiling. I smile and wave in return, then I go sit next to them and we start talking about many things, however, I completely forget about the conversation when a certain blonde goddess steps into the classroom. I quickly turn around pretending I didn't see her, but I continue gazing at her by the corner or my eyes, my heart racing like crazy, my cheeks red and a thousand butterflies on my stomach.

_Why am I so nervous? Is it just because I'll have to talk to her latter in order to give her the chocolate? But why I don't feel like this about interacting to other people?_

When she passed I noticed she had a stain of coffee on her t-shirt. One could've thought that she had spilled it on her accidentally if the spot wasn't on her back. Someone should had made it to her. I don't know why but I suddenly feel angry towards whoever it was who made this. I don't know why I'm so protective with the girl, I don't even know her. It should be the guilt I feel for what I did yesterday.

The teacher gets in and starts with the class. Every passing minute my nervousness grow to the point I'm even sweating, fidgeting with my hands, moving unsteadily on my sit and not thinking about anything but the prospect of speaking to Elsa the moment the hour finishes.

* * *

><p>When the torture… ehm… <em>class<em> is finally over, I grab my things and quickly put them on my backpack, seeing Elsa doing the same, then I say goodbye to my friends who stand there confused as I run to the exist calling Elsa just as she is getting out of the classroom.

—Elsa! Elsa, wait!

She accelerates her pace, but I'm able to catch her and hold her hand, keeping her from leaving. I blush at the physical contact with the impossibly attractive girl.

—Where you running away or something?—I says half-joking, but wanting to know if she was running from me. Maybe she knows I'm part of Hans' friends now? My heart shrinks at the thought of her being afraid of me and thinking I'm gonna hurt her.

_Well, I _did _do something bad to her yesterday, but she didn't notice it, so it doesn't counts… right?_

She turns my face towards me, not saying a word and with that mask of indifference that almost makes me give up talking to her that very moment, but I'm very persevering (or stubborn?).

—It's incredibble we're going to have English class together.—I say to make some conversation before getting to the point. The exited tone comes natural from me—I didn't know you were a junior, though. You look older, actually.

_What did I say?! It sounded bad._

—N-not that you look old, or something, j-just more mature. You look more mature than the others.—I correct my words, internally cursing myself for stuttering and being so damn nervous.

She doesn't say anything and her expressionless face is not helping at all, actually it makes me more insecure of what I'm doing.

—So...—I say, knowing I have to get down to business before the situation becomes more awkward—I... I heard about what happened this morning—the sole memory of the video makes me feel bad—you know, about Snow and the shoe... and... well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. They were cruel, y-you didn't deserve it, so I-I'm sorry about it.

—You don't have to say you're sorry—She says. My face raises at the sound, meeting her precious icy blue eyes. Her voice is so damn beautiful—It wasn't your fault. You weren't even there.

_True but yesterday's events were all my handwork._

The guilt is eating me alive.

—I-I know, it's just… they are my friends, so… —I just admitted I'm friends with the ones who bully her. Wonderful (ironic tone). Must change the topic before she wants to hit me or something—Don't worry, I talked to them about it and they promised they won't do it again.

I wait for her reaction, but no feeling shows in her face. Better give her the chocolate now and leave, she clearly is not enjoying this conversation.

—Anyways—I sigh—Let's forget about those awful things.—I start searching for the chocolate bar on my backpack—I bought you something.—Finally I find it and extend it in her direction.—I-I know It isn't too much and it doesn't compensate what happened in the morning, b-but my mother always says that even the worst pain can be bearable with a little bit of chocolate, so…

She takes it with uncertainty and examines it, but she doesn't says anything and her façade just fades a little for an instant. I think that was just my imagination. I suppose she is not reacting because she doesn't like my little present.

—S-sorry if you don't like it—I run to apologize—I didn't know which was your favorite or if you even like chocolate…—The stupidity of all this suddenly reveals in my mind, and all the insecurity I'm full of with comes crashing me like a huge tsunami— wait… You like chocolate, right? Please, tell me you like chocolate. It would be so awkward if you don't.—My entire self-esteem now depends on her answer.

—T-thank you—She says after seconds of agonizing silence. Her voice sounds strange, as if her throat was swollen, but I don't pay attention to it, because in that moment her expression is different, and it amazes me. She is smiling, but not with her lips. She is smiling with her eyes. I don't think she has realized it, but it's as clear as the day. She is happy, and it's because of me. I feel proud of my accomplishment, but not as I felt yesterday when I managed to daub her hair without being noticed, It's different, it's a warm sensation, it's wonderful.

—Well, then I think I'll go to my house now.—I say happily.—See you tomorrow.

I squish her hand, which I hadn't noticed to be holding the entire time, and I blush deeply before releasing it and walking away, turning just once to wave at her. She waves back and smiles, this time not just with her eyes, but also with her lips. It's the first time I've seen her doing that, and it's the most beautiful sight in the whole planet. It almost makes my heart stop, but it ends as quickly as it started, that stupid mask taking its place again over the gorgeous girl's features.

She turns to leave too and I continue walking, promising to myself that I won't ever do anything bad to her again. From now on, I'll always try to make her smile, to make her be happy, to make her express her feelings. Yes, from now on my mission will be to get reactions from the Ice Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Anna says she will be good from now on, but will she be able to keep her promise? What do you think?**


	3. Fashion emergency

**Chapter 3: Fashion emergency.**

One month I've been in this school, and let me tell you it all have been wonderful. My teachers aren't too bad and I'm quite advanced in many subjects, one of the advantages of being taught at home. Also, all of my friends promised me they won't do anything bad to anyone, and, at the moment they have kept their promise. Talking about my friends, my relationship with them is going on very well, though at first I thought they were kind of possessive towards me, I mean, they won't leave me alone for one second when I'm not in my class, so I just get to be with Rapunzel during history and on my way home (It turned out we're almost neighbors, how cool is that?), however, when I confronted my friends about their possessiveness, they said they just wanted to get to know me better, so the most time they spent with me, the soonest they would know me. I also figured out it would best to drop the subject since they could think I don't want to be with them if I insist them to give me more privacy, so I decided to just let it be.

That's also a reason of why I haven't talk to Elsa as much as I wanted to. I've had some conversations with her during English class (I started sitting beside her), but they're mostly me talking and she listening. She's very good at listening and paying attention to two things at the same time. At first I thought she was ignoring me when I was telling her something and she continued taking notes, just nodding from time to time as a sign of being listening, but then at the end of the class, while we were putting our belongings on our backpacks, she told me her opinion about what I had told her and said it was a welcomed distraction from the boring class. She also said she liked hearing my voice.

That's how our interactions have been since then. I really like taking to her. She's very polite, but she'd still tell me her opinion if she doesn't agree with me, and sometimes she'd give me good advices. I can say with no doubt that English is my favorite class of the day. However, as much as I like being listened by Elsa, she still is so expressionless and cold; I haven't been able to get another smile from her since the day I gave her the chocolate, so even if I appreciate her company (parcially because of her gorgeous appearance that, for some strange reason, makes butterflies appear on my stomach every time I look at her), I don't really consider her my friend and I don't think she sees me as a friend either. We're just good classmates and that's all.

The ones who have been nicest to me, besides Rapunzel, are Hans and Meg, though whenever I am with one of them, the other would never speak to me till the other leaves. It's kinda weird actually, I thought they were friends. Whatever, the point is, even if things with Meg have been very well, let me tell you things with Hans are a _lot_ better, and I think I prefer his company, though maybe it has something to do with the fact that I like him, well I like Meg too, but you know what I mean when I say I _like_ Hans.

¿How do I know I like Hans? Well, he is handsome, and nice, and intelligent and a dream come true. I'm supposed to like him. Plus Hans has been expending every single opportunity he gets with me, he's even skipped some classes (and make me skip some too) so we can be together. On those times we'd just sit somewhere and speak about many things. He's very smart, which is an extra point, actually he's smarter than me, though he says it's normal because I'd never attended to school before, however he admits I'm more intelligent than most girls and we'd laugh about Snow and the others' stupidity (At first I felt bad for that, because it's kinda mean, but what they don't know won't hurt them, right?).

To be fair, I don't have anything against Snow White or the other girls, at first I was afraid of them stealing Hans from me, but none of them want anything to do with him in a romantic way, they say he is just their friend and that it'd be weird to like him like that. I remember when I told them about my feelings towards Hans, they reacted very well.

* * *

><p>—Sooo, Anna—Ariel said casually some time when we were talking about boys (y'know, saying that most of them are ugly and only a few from the football team are actually handsome)—Do you have someone special?<p>

—M-me?—I stuttered. They nodded waiting expectantly for my answer—Oh… mmmh…—I trusted them enough to tell them, but I didn't know how they were going to react, so I was a little nervous—yeah… there is someone…—I blushed at the admission.

—Is he handsome?—Asked Cinderella excitedly.

—You bet he is—I answered—He has auburn hair, dreamy green eyes, very attractive facial features, big enough muscles…

—Wait—Meg interrupted—Are you talking about Hans?—She asked irritated.

—Well… yes—I answered, surprised about her tone of voice.

—Oh, that's fantastic Anna!–Screamed Ariel jumping on excitement.

—Yes, it is—Said Aurora—Hans is very handsome.

—And chivalrous—Added Cinderella.

—And an asshole—Said Meg with a sour tone of voice. I concluded she had something against him. Maybe they weren't friends after all?

—Hans is very nice—Said Snow White, ignoring Meg's comment—But I really don't think he like girls like you.

_Ouch. That hurts. But I suppose they're right, he is perfect and I'm so normal, I could never be at his level… But then why did he started talking to me if he doesn't like me?_

The girls should have noticed how much the words hurt me, because Ariel quickly added:

—It's not as if you weren't pretty or something.

—Yeah, you're not ugly at all—Said Cindy.

—Of course not, you have nice… uh… hair?—Said Aurora, doubting slightly at the last part.

—And body. Look at those curves.—Said Meg eying at me with a gaze I had only seen in nature documentals when predators are about to caught their pray.

—Yes, that's all true—Interrupted Snow—but she doesn't have the essential. Your hair could have a pretty color but you braid it as if you were a five year old girl. Do you think that attracts men?

—I-I like my hair braided—I tried to defend myself.

—Yes, you do, but what about the others?—Well, definitely that shut my mouth. I never before thought about what the others would think.—And your clothes!—She screamed as if it was an offense to wear my clothes. It made me feel ashamed.—Where do you buy your clothes?

—Uhm… I don't know?—I said with a questioning tone, feeling strange with the way they were looking at me.—My mom buys them for me.

—No, no, no, no, no.—Said Cindy—She can't continue buying them for you. You're fifteen now, you have to choose them by yourself.

I thought about it for an instant. _Maybe they're right. I should be able to make my own decisions, to be more independent, to choose what I want to wear and what I don't. It's not as if I don't like the clothes my mother buys me, but still it would be nice to buy them myself._

—No!—Snow said surprisingly loudly and high pitched—Cindy, how do you think she will be able to pick her clothes if she hadn't done it before? She can't do it, but we will help her.

—Y-you'll do?—I asked confused and surprised, but in a good way.

—Of course, silly, we are your friends.—Said Ariel.

—Yes, it's a "Fashion emergency"!—Said Snow excitedly—we'll help you look pretty to impress Hans.

* * *

><p>After that, operation "Fashion emergency" started. They took me to the mall to buy all sorts of things, from clothes and make up to an i-phone (My cellphone was not expensive enough to be consider fancy), and even a new hairstyle. The only problem was they chose everything for me, they didn't even let me buy a chocolate ice-cream (buying me instead a sugar-free, natural yoghurt ice-cream) because they said I would get fat, even after I told them I usually eat chocolate all day without gaining even a kilogram.<p>

"Fashion emergency" wasn't nearly as simple as I had imagined it, it wasn't just about improving my wardrobe and hair style, but it also included lessons about how to walk, how to talk, how to eat, _what_ to eat (Yes, they said I was fat, because I had five kilograms more than Snow, and that I needed to be on diet. No chocolates for me from now on, only apples), which music to listen (They said it was a crime not to have ever listened to Justin Bieber or One Direction before), which movies to see… and the list keeps going.

I didn't mind all the attention and the help the girls gave me, but something just didn't feel right, something was making me feel uncomfortable. I don't know, maybe it was the way they criticized everything about me, telling me how I had to change, how I had to stop being me. Today morning was a special ocasion because of how hurtful they words were... And some other reasons.

* * *

><p>—Anna, you can't buy that sleeveless shirt—Said Snow earlier today. We had gone to the mall and I was trying on some clothes.<p>

—Why not?—I asked—I like it. It's green, my favorite color, and it combines with my hair.

—_Because _it's sleeveless—Answered Ariel as a matter of factly.

—So?

—It shows your freckles.

My freckles have always been one of my most notorious imperfections. They're all over my body, but there are more on my cheeks and shoulders. We've already covered the ones on my face with makeup, but those which are on my shoulders and arms are another history. Before I never felt ashamed of my freckles, even if I wished I had flawless skin as my mother, I never thought about covering them. However, the girls had opened my eyes, showing me that freckles are ugly and need to be concealed. It was still hurtful to hear them say it, though.

—I like her freckles—Said Meg.—They look cute on her.

I smiled, thankful for the compliment, even if I myself didn't agree with it. Freckles are bad.

—That's because you have a very poor sense of beauty—Said Snow.—Beauty is perfection. Freckles are imperfections. Then, Freckles are ugliness.

All the girls, except Meg, nodded in agreement. She just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. I gave up, probably they were right, so I just went to try something else. I chose a very nice white summer dress with yellow flowers printed on it and went to show it to the girls and see if it'll get their approval. I really hoped it did, since I really liked it.

—You look gorgeous in that, Anna.—Said Meg with eyes opened wide—I could take you against the wall here and now… If I was a man, that is.—She adds after an awkward moment of strange stares from the other girls and a confused one from me.

—Calm down, you pervert dyke—Said Snow, making Meg frown with anger and me with confusion. What's a dyke? Is it a bad word?—Pay attention, it doesn't really fits her.

—Why not?—Asked Ariel—The color goes perfect with her hair and skin tone, and it has short sleeves that cover most of her shoulders' freckles. Besides, it accentuates her curves.

—Yes, but look at the cleavage.—Answered Cindy—It's obviously been designed for a fuller breast than hers.

—Of course, which cup are you, A?—Asked Aurora.

—Mmmmhh—I felt ashamed. Yes, my cup was the smallest of all, an "A" cup. My mother had told me not to worry about it, that my breast would eventually grow, but the prettiest girls usually have large breasts.—Yeah—I said defeated—I'm an "A" cup.

—Oh, don't be so sad—Said Ariel—It is true that breast size is half of a woman's beauty, but… you still could be half-pretty?—She said trying to sound encouraging, but failing terribly. She is _at least_ a "B" cup, of course she doesn't know about the misfortune of having barely noticeable breasts.

—Yes, having big boobs is very important—Said Aurora—That's practically all boys look at when searching for a girl, you're doomed if you are as flat as a table and still want to find a boyfriend. But you could still pray that Hans isn't too superficial.—Her words were not encouraging at all. I felt pretty bad for being so full of imperfections, why did I ever think I could be with Hans in a romantic way?

—Don't worry—Said Snow, probably noticing me drowning in self-despise—not all hope is lost. You could make them look bigger.

—Really?—I ask hopefully—How?

—Using a padded bra, of course. –I stare at her dumbly, not knowing what a padded bra is.—Or if you don't want people seeing you buying something like that, you could still put something inside your brazier.

—Like paper balls—suggested Cindy.

—That would look strange. Lemons are better. —Said Ariel

—Or unicel balls. —Said Aurora.

—Do you use all of those?—I ask.

—No, of course not!—They all say simultaneously, clearly upset by my question.

—That's only for girls who don't have boobs.—Said Snow.

I supposed they were right, I mean, they all are B or C cups, but it still hurt that they all agreed I have small boobs. Even Meg, who usually defends me, didn't say anything this time.

—Well, then I think I shouldn't buy this dress—I said defeated. I really wanted to buy it.

—Well maybe the cleavage isn't perfect for you, but the dress shows your legs, and they look very nice.—Said Meg.—Maybe you should try with something similar; another dress or a skirt.

_Well, at least a part of my body is attractive. I should follow her advice. _

—Don't be ridiculous Meg—Said Snow, almost screaming—Her legs are too short to be attractive, and not slim enough. Besides, they also have freckles, and there are scars at the knees.

—I'm a little bit clumsy—I stated. A little bit clumsy is an understatement; my knees have scars over scars, but I really thought they were not noticeable, I mean, they're the same color the rest of my skin. However, the rest of the things she said are absolutely true and it made me wonder, how could I ever think I was pretty before? I have nothing beautiful on me. I almost wanted to cry there and then.

—Also—Snow continued—her legs have hairs. Anna, dear, how long has it been since the last time you depilated your legs?

—Mmmmhhh… never?—I said feeling ashamed. The strange looks they all gave me only worsened the situation.—I shaved them… a long while ago.—The last time I shaved them was the day before the classes started.

—At least she was honest.—Said Ariel, looking closely at my legs—A long while ago.

—You shouldn't shave them—Said Aurora—It'll only make the hairs grow thicker the next time.

—Also, the skin feels scratchy.—Adds Cindy.

—Depilation is better. Each time there will grow less and less hairs.—Finished Snow.

—But depilation hurts—I said, knowing in advance that it wouldn't matter to them.

—It's a little sacrifice you must do. No one said being beautiful was easy.—Said Ariel. I sighed in resignation.

—Fine—I said.—I will depilate my legs, and now I think I should take off this dress and find something else.—I sighed again—I really liked this dress.

—Some clothes are just not for you, and you must accept it.—Said Snow.

I turned towards the fitting rooms, ready to change into my own clothes, but I stopped when I heard a beautiful voice, it was soft, confident and shy at the same time. Just loud enough to be heard. I knew that voice.

—I-I think she looks gorgeous in that dress.

I turned around to face the owner of the voice, the other girls doing the same. It was Elsa. Yes, Elsa Frost (If you're wondering how I knew her last name, the English teacher always call her that), the one and only, the most beautiful girl on Arendelle high school and probably any other high school on the world. The Ice Queen. She was standing behind my friends, her arms crossed and the same cold face as always, though her cheeks were a little bit rosy.

—What are you doing here, Ice Queen?—Asked Snow in a hostile tone.

—I was just buying something.—She answered looking at the other girl at the eyes. I've never seeing her that confident with something not related to school.

—Well, no one here wants your useless opinions, _dyke_.—Said Cindy. Elsa's expression fell only for a moment, but then her mask showed up again.

_That word again: "dyke". I wonder what does it means, it seems to be used as an insult. Should I ask them? Would I look too stupid?_

—Yes, Anna won't listen to a stupid nerd who doesn't know the first thing about fashion, so _fuck off_—Said Ariel. I wondered what reason do they have to be so rude to her, I mean, she was only giving an opinion.

Elsa looked at me expectantly, her gaze softening a little, as if wanting to see if I also wanted her to go away.

—Do you really think I look fine with this dress?—I asked her.

She looked at me from head to toes, her eyes studying my every curve and suddenly I felt really nervous, almost as if I was standing completely naked in front of her, and I desperately wanted to hear her opinion, to know if I was attractive enough for her… n-not as if she could be attracted to me, I mean, we're both women, that would be strange, b-but… you know what I mean. Finally she took her eyes off of me blushing deeply and smiling shyly.

—No, you don't look fine with that dress—She said. I almost felt like throwing myself out of the window that instant (And we were at the second floor), before hearing what she said next.—You look very beautiful… even more than you usually do.

My heart started running in my chest at a pace so fast I thought I was going to pass out. A smile appeared on my face. I wanted to jump over her in that instant and hug her tightly. She made my day.

Suddenly our eyes found each other and none of us broke the contact. She was so beautiful, even without makeup or expensive clothes and having her hair braided. She didn't need anything to improve her appearance, just her shy smile and blush at her cheeks, it was natural beauty. I could have almost been jealous if I didn't prefer to see such beauty in someone else. It pleased my eyes.

—Hello? Earth to Anna!—Said Ariel making moving her hand up and down in front of me to catch my attention.

—S-sorry… W-what?—I asked, suddenly surprised of noticing the others' presence.

—I was saying you should take that dress off so we can go to find something else on another cloth-shop—Said Snow.

—Y-yes, of course—I said.—I'm gonna change then.

I did as I told them and, once I got out of the fitting rooms wearing my normal clothes and with the dress on my right hand, I found the girls taking to each other, completely ignoring Elsa, who was standing awkwardly a few feet away from them. I smiled, glad that she didn't leave while I was changing my clothes.

—Should we get going?—I asked. Instantly they all looked at me and nodded.

We all headed to the shop's exit, Elsa walking behind the other girls, so I slowed my pace to be beside her. She looked at me confused and I only gave her a little smile. I was very thankful towards her, if it wasn't for her I would have keep thinking I was an ugly monster, but I know she is always sincere, so I can trust her opinion.

We were almost arriving at the tills when Elsa opened her mouth as if trying to say something to me, but she was interrupted by Ariel who asked me in that instant:

—Anna, aren't you going to give that dress to an employee, since you're not buying it?

I stared at the dress still clamped in my hands and then at Elsa. She had said I looked beautiful in it, and even if she is not a fashion expert like the other girls, I thought her opinion counted more for me, for some strange reason. Maybe it was because I wanted her to think I'm attractive, it didn't really matter to me what the other girls thought about my appearance, it was Elsa the one I wanted to impress in that moment. Why the sudden change? I don't know, but that was what I felt then.

—I'm going to buy it—I said.

—What?!—All of them except Meg screamed in disbelief. Meg only smirked as if she was finding the situation funny.

—I like it, so I'll buy it.—I repeated. I had never talked to them like that, but somehow Elsa's presence gave me the confidence to do so.

—But Anna, didn't you hear a thing of what we said?—Asked Snow.

—Yes, I heard you, but I still want to buy it.

With that I walked towards the tills, even after seeing the shocked expressions of their faces, and handed the dress to the employee with a smile which he returned. Then, while he was registering it on the cashbox I turned to see Elsa behind me, waiting for her turn to buy what she had chosen (Just a plain white shirt). She was giggling behind her hand, something I had never saw before, and let me tell you it was a very amazing view. After seeing that I really can't understand why they call her the Ice Queen; she is so cute. I smiled and winked at her, as if we were doing some kind of mischief, though in reality I was just buying a dress because she told me it made me look gorgeous, even if my friends didn't have the same opinion. She stopped her giggling, blushed at my gesture and diverted her gaze. I didn't think much about her strange reaction because in that moment the employee asked me to give him the cash.

After we had buy our respective clothes, we exited the shop and then I told the girls:

—I think I should go now. It's getting late and I have homework to do, so I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow.

—I could escort you to your house, if you want.—Said Elsa.—It's on my way home and I was also leaving.

I opened my mouth to say that indeed I would like her company (I wanted to spend more time with this unexpectedly talkative and nice side of Elsa I had never seen before) when Snow interfered:

—Actually, Elsa, we wanted to ask you to hang out with us a little more.

—I'm sorry, but I also have homework to do.—She replied.

—Oh, but _I insist_. I know we haven't treat you very nicely, but we really want to change that. We want to be your friends, right girls?—They all nodded and Elsa gulped, her face turning paler than usual. I supposed it was because she isn't used to be with other people, so I ran to rescue her.

—She could hang out with you any other day. I want some company on my way home.

—I could accompany you if you want—Said Meg.

I wanted to say no, but it would have been rude. I still wanted to go with Elsa, though, so I came with the solution to my dilema:

—You can both come with me.

—Don't be silly Anna—Said Cindy—Meg is more than enough to keep you company. Let us borrow Elsa for today.—She placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder as she said the last part. The girl shivered a little but didn't say anything.

I wanted to protest once more, but a glare from Snow was enough to shut my mouth. I had already pushed my luck with them earlier by buying a dress they had told me not to buy, and I didn't want to taste the limits of their patience.

_A walk with Meg instead of Elsa won't kill me, right? And this could be a very good opportunity for Elsa to make some friends; she so lonely sometimes. Besides, if she makes friends with them, we all could hang out together in the future._

Trying to convince myself that it was for the best, but not entirely succeeding (there was a strange sensation on my guts telling me it wasn't the right decision), I finally spoke:

—I… suppose it's a good idea. I'm sure you can become friends, don't you think so, Elsa?

Part of me was hoping she'd make an excuse to avoid being with them and came with me instead, and for the anxious look she had I thought for a moment she would do that, but to my disappointment, she said:

—Yes, I… I suppose we can.—She almost sighed while saying it, her expression fell, but she didn't protest anymore, so I supposed she was not completely opposed to the idea of staying.

—Well then we should go now—Said Meg, placing her arm around my shoulders. A frown appeared at Elsa's face for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came making me wonder if it was actually real.—Goodbye, girls—She proceeded to kiss them all (Except Elsa, of course) on the cheek and I did the same, though I did kissed Elsa, and it felt wonderful (Her skin is so soft).

—See you—I said.

Then Meg and I turned to leave the mall, heading towards my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal.**

Today is Tuesday. Today I'll get to see Elsa. Yesterday I saw her, of course, but she was far away from me and when I called her name it seemed as she didn't hear me, and then when I tried to approach her she got into her class. It was very frustrating because I really wanted to talk to her after what happened on the mall this weekend; it intrigues me to know if the ice Queen actually has a warm side.

Whatever, the point is today I will talk to her during English class and, with a little bit of luck, she'll open up for me a little more, we could even become friends! Oh, how I'd love to be friends with such a beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, smart, kind and absolutely perfect girl.

The first hours pass like _years_ and I really don't pay any attention to what the teachers are saying, daydreaming about what would I told to Elsa and what would she answer.

_Hello—I'd say. She'd look up from her notebook with those beautiful blue eyes and smile only for me._

—_Hi—She'd answer with that shy voice if hers, and her cheeks would become pink with blush, contrasting nicely with her pale constitution. She'd be so cute that I wouldn't resist the urge to compliment her._

—_You are so beautiful. —I'd say caressing the soft skin of her face—Your eyes are as blue as the color of the sky during a cold winter, but still hold the comforting warm of a good fire at the forest. Your skin is as white and flawless as the snow that falls in your native country, and you, yourself, with your personality that for others is cold, are as unique as a single snowflake that is amazing in its own special way, and that could never be replicated._

_She'd sigh and blush at my words, but she is shy and doesn't talk too much, so she'd just say what she wants with actions. She'd lean in, closing the distance within our faces until we'd be able to feel each other breath, and then our lips would touch and…_

—WAIT, WHAT?!

—Miss Summers!—yells Mr. Weselton very angry.

My eyes widen when I suddenly realize that I've stood up and scream that out loud. Now every pair of eyes in the classroom is pointed in my direction and I feel utterly embarrassed.

—Is it that hard for you to believe that the parabolas' equation is quadratic?

—N-no… I-I mean yes?—I really don't know what's the right answer, because he seemed angry at both.—I mean…

—Enough! Sit down, Miss Summers, and try to pay attention this time or you'll have to get out of this classroom.

—Y-yes, Mr. Weasel-Tow… Weselton.

I quickly sit down again, trying to seem concentrated on the stupid equations. I dare to take a glance of the teacher and I almost flinch when I see his glare. Without doubt, if stares could kill I'd be death by now.

I don't know what happened to me… well, actually I _do_ know. That sudden dream caught me out of guard, I mean I'm a girl, and a girl shouldn't be fantasizing about those things. I should be dreaming about my first kiss with Hans or even any other boy, but with Elsa? She is also a girl for god's sake! I must be losing my mind because of the anxiety of the waiting, yes that should be it.

* * *

><p>Finally, English class which, unfortunately for me, is the last class of the day, comes. I'm so excited! Finally I'm going to see Elsa! I try to not get my hopes up because this could be just as any English class, I mean, after all, the behaviour Elsa had at the mall was the exception, not the rule, but still, I can't put a hold on myself.<p>

—Hey, Anna, why are you so excited?—Asks Meg from behind me, obviously noticing my odd behavior, since I'm shifting anxiously in my chair and playing with my hair.

—Oh, it's nothing really.—I answer trying to sound nonchalant because I know the girls told me not to even think about Elsa since she's technically a "looser", and even if I don't care about it at all, I don't need them knowing that she's on my mind all the time.

—Doesn't seem like nothing—She mutters, so that only I can hear her, with a knowing smirk, however I don't have the time to reply since in that moment the most beautiful girl in the entire world comes through the door.

—Elsa, Elsa!—I shout while standing up and waving enthusiastically at her. She looks at me for a moment and her gaze seems sad, which worries me, but suddenly she becomes as cold as ever and walks towards the end of the classroom without even spearing a second glance at me or saying hello. She utterly, _completely_, ignores me, and that hurts badly.

_What happened? I thought we were more than right after this weekend. Why doesn't she even look at me anymore? Heck, why did she sit at the other side of the classroom instead of at my side as always? Is she avoiding me? Why? I didn't do anything wrong._

I start walking in her direction, but a hand stops me before I can make two paces. I turn to see it's Meg, holding my wrist, and I want to yell at her when she points to the door with her head and I see the teacher getting in. I reluctantly sit down, looking at Elsa one last time just as the class begins. She is just sitting there, taking notes, as if she didn't care about anything else. Doesn't she misses me by her side as I miss her? I look at the empty sit beside me and a knot forms in throat, while tears appear on my eyes. I try to get rid of them but I know I'm about to cry at any moment, and I can't let that happen. I can't let Elsa seeing what effect she has on me.

I quickly grab my belongings and stand up walking to the entrance, not paying attention to Meg saying: "what are you doing". I stop briefly to say to the teacher with the voice of someone about to cry:

—I'm not feeling very well, can I retire?

He sees me so bad that he nods and I rush out of the classroom, running to find somewhere where I can cry alone. As I'm passing through an empty hall I bump into someone familiar: Hans.

—Hey Anna, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on class?—He asks. Then he looks at my eyes and probably notices how puffy and wet they are, as well as my sad face.—What happened?—He looks concerned while he asks.

—N-nothing—I say, but remembering it all, I start sobbing badly. I try to wipe my tears, but it's useless; more come in replacement.

—Well, it looks like something. C'mon, I'll take you somewhere where you can cry without anyone seeing you.

I nod because I can't speak right now. And he leads me towards some lonely corner at the school's halls, though I'm not really seeing where are we going, and we sit at a bench. Just then he places his arm around my shoulders, hands me a tissue and asks once more:

—Well? What happened?

—E-Elsa—I say between sobs.—S-she doesn't s-speak to me anymore. I… I don't understand.

—I told you not to even look at her anymore. This is all your fault for not listening to me.—He says somewhat annoyed while removing his arm from my body.

I cry even louder. I'm mad at him for not supporting me in this circumstances, for not trying to comfort me, for just sitting there watching me cry with his neutral face, It's as if he was waiting for a child to stop her tantrum.

—Y-you a-are not helping.—I say angrily.

—I tried to but you ignored me. When I said you shouldn't be friends with Elsa I didn't do it because I didn't want you to make more friends aside from us, but because she is a bad person and she hates us. Obviously she saw you hanging out with us and she decided to pretend to be your friend, just to ignore you the next moment to make you suffer and, since you are so painfully innocent, you fell in her trap.

_Could he be right? Elsa isn't capable of doing something like that, is she? I don't think so, but it's true that I don't really know anything about her, while she knows a lot from me. Maybe she also planned to know me more and then use that information against me? She did never try to make a real conversation and she was never friendly with me except at the mall. Now she ignores me when I haven't done anything wrong to her. Friends doesn't do things like that__.__On__ the other hand, if she really wanted to make me feel badly… It all kind of makes sense._

I don't want to believe it. It hurts to think that Elsa who, even if I didn't want to admit it, was becoming someone important to me, was just trying to make me suffer all this time, even when I haven't been anything but good to her, and why? Just because I'm friend of the ones she hates? That's not really a reason, not when it was me who persuaded them not to bully her anymore. She shouldn't have reasons to hate them, or hate me, now, but it all points to what Hans said. Elsa, the ice queen, has a frozen heart like all those rumors, which I never wanted to believe, say. I feel stupid for not seeing it before, I mean, everyone in the school knew she was a bitch, and they've known her longer than I, but I, as the naive girl I am, didn't listen to all of them. If only I'd have done it I wouldn't be crying now.

After a few minutes sobbing with my face between my hands, Hans finally speaks again.

—Y'know? I think I know how to make you feel better.—I look up at him with hope.—Revenge.

—B-but isn't r-revenge bad?—I ask weakly. He seems to think about it for a moment before answering.

—Not really. It's just another word for justice.

—S-still I rea-really don't want to d-do anything b-bad to Elsa.

—Why? Look at yourself. She made you cry and you still don't want her to pay for it?—He says exasperated.—I'm starting to think that she's not just a classmate for you as you've told me, but something more. A friend perhaps?

I rush to deny it. I don't want him to think I'm being friends with the "enemy", nor to seem more pathetic for actually caring about the girl who just openly ignored me, and also I don't want to admit to myself that I had started to see Elsa as a… well maybe not completely as a friend, but definitely as someone who I care for.

—Well, then if you don't see her as a friend, why don't you want to avenge what she did to you?

_I really don't have an answer for that. Not one that doesn't sound as if I'm a complete idiot at least. All that comes to my mind is: "Because she doesn't deserve it. I know she is a good person. I don't want to wrong her"._

—I… I don't know—I finally say.—Maybe because it was strange for her to do it. Maybe she has a reason, what if she had a bad day and wasn't in the mood to talk?

—She is never in the mood to talk.—He says. When I don't say anything he sighs as stand up.—Come. Let's go ask her.

—W-what?

—if you don't believe me, then you should ask her why she ignored you. That way you'll see by yourself how evil and ice-hearted she is.

—I-I don't know if that's a good idea.—I say nervously.

—Are you afraid of what she'll say?

—Kind of.—I whisper not wanting to be listened.

—She's already hurt you. What else can happen?

_That she confirms what you said; that she was never my friend; that she was just pretending._

—OK. Lets go.—I say reluctantly and stand up to follow him back to my English classroom.

* * *

><p>When we arrived there were still fifteen minutes left for the class to end, so we stayed there waiting, Hans standing as the image of confidence and perfection, chatting with someone by cellphone, and me bouncing nervously, wiping my sweating palms and trying to get rid of the thousands of butterflies that in that moment resided on my stomach (And not precisely the good kind of butterflies).<p>

Finally after what for me felt like an eternity, my classmates start heading out, and as soon I see certain platinum blonde my heart starts racing fast, just not as in the excited way it usually used to do whenever I saw her, but more like in an anxious way. She sees me too and quickly tries to run in the opposite direction, but Hans grabs her wrist preventing her from doing so.

—My friend here wants to speak with you.—He says motioning at me. Then he releases her hand.

—I don't want to speak to her.—She says in a cold tone avoiding our gazes, wearing that emotionless mask that I hate so much. But is it really a mask? Maybe her friendly side is the real mask after all.

—Well, she doesn't wish to waste her time talking with you either, but she does want to know why you ignored her earlier after _acting_ as her friend during a month.

—Was it all an act, Elsa?—I ask with a sad tone.

A few seconds pass and I'm thinking she's not going to answer. Finally she raises her head to look at me directly in the eyes and, with the coldest attitude I've ever seen in anyone, says:

—Yes. It was all a plan I made to make you feel bad.

I'm shocked and for a moment I can't find my voice. Is it all true? Was she trying to make me suffer just because I'm friend with the ones who used to bully her? After everything I've done for her? All this time I thought she was sincere, I thought we could be friends, I thought she needed help since she looked so lonely, and I tried to give it to her… But for her it was only an ill-natured plan.

She achieved her objective. I'm suffering. Is the rejection of someone you considered as a friend supposed to hurt this much?

I'm about to cry again, but Hans notices it and whispers to my ear:

—Are you going to let her see you cry? Don't give her the satisfaction. Make her pay for what she did, aren't you angry with her? You don't want to look pathetic in front of all these people, do you? You better show them that no one can mess up like this with you. Teach that ice queen a lesson.

I look around me and see a crowd of curious students watching all the scene, including my friends. Hans is right; I shouldn't let them see me broken because of Elsa, who is in the lowest hierarchy at the school, in which place would that let me? Besides that's exactly what that ice queen wanted; see me sad. No, I can't show my grief, but I've never been one to keep my feelings at bay, so I just transform it in something different, that was there before anyways: Anger.

—Why? What did I ever do to you?!—I snap at her, my voice sounding so angry that not even I can fully recognize it as mine.

—I don't have to answer that question. I'm not wasting my time with you.

She turns around and starts walking in an almost regal way, just as she did during English class. It's seems as if to her the rest of the world (And me specifically) were just some annoying little bugs who doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as her, let alone talk to her. Now I'm furious, almost out of my mind. Without thinking I grab her hand roughly to prevent her from running away.

—Who the fuck do you think you are?!—I yell. Then I remember what Hans and almost everyone else in the school says about her. She is a nobody, and I am popular because I'm friend of the most amazing people on this High. She should show me some respect.—Who gave you the right to speak like that to me?! You are just a looser, a disgusting crap at my shoe sole, you are nothing!—I was expecting her to turn around and start yelling at me as well, at least that way she'd show some kind of emotion, instead of just being so passive aggressive. She doesn't do anything though, and that makes me get even angrier.—Answer my fucking question! What did I do to you?!

—Do you really want to know?—She asks turning around.I nod shortly. Of course I want an explanation. She sighs, closes her eyes and starts speaking.

—The first day of classes I was reading my book when you came to me and started disturbing my concentration with your clumsiness, your annoying voice, and your silly conversation.—She opens her eyes, but keeps her gaze at the floor—Then you started playing with my hair when I didn't want you to. And finally, you kept trying to distract me during English class. I simply can't bear your presence, it's so irritating. I hated you since I first saw you.

SMACK

All heads in the hall turn toward me as they hear the sound of my palm hitting Elsa's cheek.

She at first stands still, with her head turned at the direction my slap guided it. Then she slowly turns to see me and touches her red and sore cheek. I dare to look at her eyes, expecting to find either coldness or anger, just to meet the gaze one would expect to find in a wounded puppy. She looks so hurt that it breaks my heart, but only for a moment, before remembering that this is all probably another act to make me feel sorry for her and let her get away with this. No. It's not going to work again.

—I should have never trust you and I swear I'll take revenge on what you did to me. You will always regret the day you dared to mess up with me.

She closes her eyes for a moment takes a deep breath, and when she opens them again, they are cold once more, just maybe not as cold as they were before.

—Fine. It doesn't matter after all. I'll only have another brainless girl to add to the list of people who hate me.—Her voice trembles slightly at the last part, and she diverts her gaze towards the floor. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

_I don't hate you. I'm just mad because of what you did to me. If only you said you are sorry I would forgive you._

_Where did that voice come from?! I wouldn't forgive her even if she got on her knees._

—Now, if you excuse me—She says pulling away from my hand and still looking a little sad, and maybe angry too, but not enough to know for sure if she is just acting or not.—I have more important places to be in right now.

She turns and walks away. This time I don't try to stop her.

* * *

><p>I'm walking to the school's entrance with Hans and my other friends. They are laughing remembering what just happened earlier.<p>

—Seriously Anna that was amazing!—Hans says—To be honest at fist I wasn't sure that you'd be able to confront the ice queen, but you surprised me. I'm really impressed.

—Now you're really one of us—Says Snow.

—It was nothing—I answer. I know I should be glad because of the compliments my friends are giving to me, and I am, but still I feel as if I've done something wrong, which is ridiculous; of course I did what was best—She deserved it. No one can ignore the great Anna Summers and not pay the consequences.—I continue with a little grin.

—What will you do with her now?—Asks Meg.

—Isn't it obvious?—I ask chuckling—I'm not going to speak to her anymore, I won't even come near to her if not to make her pay for what she's done.

—Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?

—That's her decision—Says Hans before I can answer.—And a good one in my opinion; she deserves to be respected.

—Yes, don't worry Anna, we'll help you to get your revenge from that ice bitch—Says Ariel while Cindy and Aurora nod in agreement.

—Thanks girls.—I say.—I really appreciate it.

—Now, if you excuse us—Hans says while putting his arm on my shoulders—I'd like to talk with Anna alone.

—Of course—Says Snow—We'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

Snow and the others wave us goodbye and walk away. Once they are out of our sight Hans turns to me and asks:

—Tell me Anna, have you ever kiss someone?

—Y-You mean on the lips?—I ask and he nods, which makes me blush and get nervous. Why did he made that question?.—Oh… uhm… No. You know I've been locked inside my house all my life so…

—Well, then I'll give you the honor of have your first kiss with me. Let's say it's a reward for doing what was correct today.

Before I have time to react he grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him, crashing our lips together. I know I should've been enraptured for having my first kiss with the most handsome and popular guy in this High, but honestly I only have one feeling, one that I would've never expected to feel while being kissed by Hans: revulsion. The sensation of his rough lips covering mine, his tongue penetrating into my mouth as an unwelcomed invader, his saliva intermixing with mine… all of this almost make me want to puke. This is definitely _not_ how I imagined my first kiss. Of course I still feel a little bit of pleasure, but it makes nothing to lessen the way this situation grosses me out.

Finally after what seems like several minutes, he releases me, but keeps holding my waist.

—Did you like it?—he asks with a flirtatious smirk.

For a moment I consider telling the truth, but I bite my tongue just in time; I can't tell him how disgusted I was for the kiss, it would completely ruin my chances of being his girlfriend.

_But do I still want to be his girlfriend after this?_

_What am I thinking? Of course I want to be his girlfriend! He is handsome, and charming, and smart! Who wouldn't?_

So I decide to lie. I suppose it would've been different in a more romantic atmosphere and with me being prepared. And if he was my boyfriend. Yes, next time (If there's a next time) I'm sure it will be pleasurable.

—Yeah. Sure, of course.—I smile nervously; I've never been good at lying. He frowns noticing something strange in my voice, but I suppose he thinks I'm just nervous because of what just happened, since he lets it pass.

—I unfortunately can't say the same—He says. For an unknown reason my heart clenches at this. I feel a little offended.—But since it was your first kiss, I suppose it wasn't _that_ bad. With a little bit of luck you'll learn quickly and improve.

_What did he mean? Will there be more times? Am I his girlfriend now?_

Before I can question him about it he says good bye and walks away, leaving me standing there, confused and with a distaste on my mouth. I clean my lips with the back of my hand to get rid of the saliva that remained on them after the kiss and start walking to go to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Has it really been one month since I last updated this fanfic? I'm so sorry, really, but I seriously don't have time. The end of the semester is killing me :(**

**But don't worry, I'll update again regularly once I'm on vacations, maybe the second week of December.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite and follow :)**


End file.
